RED PASSION
by ZorraPhoenix
Summary: Our favorite couple is embarking on an adventure, while their friends try and find them. Imagine being stuck on an island all becuase you trying to find information about your family. Please read, I suck at summaries!
1. Back Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any of it's characters, any other show mentioned, song titles or lyrics shown. If I did own any of the shows all of my favorite pairs would already be couples. Sadly I don't so you and I will just have to be content with my story.

AN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and sorry for the long back round. Here is my story well almost. There is a preview at the bottom.

RED PASSION

Back round

My story is a bit au, it doesn't exactly go with the current timeline. I've changed things and added things to my liking. I get that some might not understand the story so here is some back round ok!

It's spring of May '07, and Lois has been living with Clark for 5 to 6 month now. The have become best friends, Chloe is more of a sister to both anyways. They have been hiding a secret for almost three years. Maddie from season 5 only stayed with her grandmother 4 months. Lois and Clark were very close to her visiting whenever they could. Because of that the grandma made sure that if any thing ever happened to her, L&C would become Maddie's legal guardians. CJ is a friend of Maddie and an OC of mine. He will be explained later on in the story so don't ask about him please! Lily and Ella are also OC's of mine. Lily's mother was a friend and mentor of sorts to Lois, she passed away. Lois is Lily's godmother so she got custody. Ella's story is kind of a mix between Maddie and Evan from season 4. Let's just say Clark and Lois found her because I won't say anything more for now. Eliot is a lawyer friend of Lois, and a fellow army brat. Parker was someone Clark met the summer he ran away. Now onto Lex, I NEVER liked the whole he turns evil crap. So in my story he is good and Lionel is the evil one. Clark also told him the secret and they became closer almost like brothers. He helps when ever he can. There might be some romance between him and Chloe. Ollie, AC, Victor, Diana Lance, Diana Prince, and a few other heroes might be mentioned or in the story. Some might be kind of Au, but I'll try to keep them close to character. Mrs. Kent is alive and in Washington D.C. She know about the kids and visits when she can. Mr. Kent knew about them to. Lana might be mentioned every once in a while but there will probably be some bashing with it. Lucy is good, in college at Met. U. and the General is somewhat on good terms with the girls. I made so Kara was Clark's baby sister and she came in the ship with him. She and Bart are dating and live with L&C. Bart's superhero name will be changed later on. There is the Justice League of America or JLA; and the Justice Legion United known as the Legion. Two Superheroes groups that will meet soon. I kind of made the Legion my own thing. Magic is also involved with a few supernatural things here and there happening on the side. There will be some slight crossovers with other shows and book series; as well as some quotes and songs. I hope you like the story and please review!

Story Preview:

Perry saw a beautiful, intelligent, and tall brunette young woman come in before Clark. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Clark come in next. Clark had grown into a tall, handsome, and intelligent looking young man. He still had his manners Perry saw, as he let the young woman sit first. They were well prepared, and they definitely looked like they could be Daily Planet reporters.

"…I want you to dig a little into your family past. See what kind of things they did, were part of, or" said Perry almost done with his little speech, "were involved in. I want you to help each other out. This way I can see how good you'll be when I give you an assignment.". The pair thought that was an easy enough assignment to do, boy were they in for a surprise. Perry didn't know just what this little assignment would cause our favorite pair to go through. Of course you know what they say about assuming something.

Word to Know:

Serendipity- an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident.

Sounds a lot like them doesn't it.


	2. Prelude

_**Disclaimer: I don't own smallville or it's characters sadly. though if I had Clois would have happened sooner! CJ, Lily, Ella, and the other oc's are mine.**_

**Author's Note: Some characters may be a bit AU. The Time line doesn't go exactly like the seasons. Like for example Lex is good, Kara is Clark's younger sister, and Lois knew about them before chloe. **

**RED PASSION**

_Prelude: The Fight(s)_

Sunday, January 4, 2007

Chloe" Why won't you talk to me Lois! Ever since you broke up with Ollie four months ago, all you've done is isolate yourself and you quit your job at the _Inquisitor_. The only person you seem to let in is Clark," she looked stressed, and tired. Lois was running around the apartment packing up all of her belongings. There were 3 boxes filled with her CD, Movie, and book collections. One held all of her shoes, another had her electronics, a third said Fragile; and the final box had things like candles, herbs, and other things like that. All the while Lois had been packing Chloe had was still talking, well more like ranting, to Lois. Finally Chloe had enough of her cousin ignoring her, so she grabbed Lois by the arms and told her to start explaining or else! Lois looked at her and said, "I'm moving out of the apartment. I'm done packing my bags and boxes all I need to do is put them in the truck because Clark is help me move." Chloe looked shocked, "what do you mean you're moving out? You can't do that, where would you live? And why is Clark helping you do this?"

SVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV

Sunday, May 4, 2007

Clark" What do you want with Lois, Oliver?" "Look man, I want to get her back. I realized that I miss her and that breaking up with her was a big mistake. I plan on telling her everything," said Oliver on the phone. Clark replied "well she doesn't want you back, and she really does not miss you as at all. I don't think you trying to win her back, is a good idea Ollie." "How would know that Clark? Maybe you're wrong, I heard from Chloe that she moved out her apartment and quit her job. Do you know where she is, because Chloe said you helped her and that you where the last person to see her." Clark was looking at Lois when he answered, "To answer your questions Ollie, I know because she told me herself that she was over you. I know she got a place of her own but I don't know where it is; and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you because she probably wouldn't want you to know. Also don't call me again," and with those words Clark shut his cell phone ending the call. Ollie couldn't believe what he was hearing Clark Kent had just told him off.

SVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV

_Wednesday, May 7, 2007_

Chloe "Ollie get the team together Lois and Clark are missing. I need your help, bring everything and everyone you can I'll be at the farm. Please hurry!


	3. Chapter 1: The Begining

_Disclaimer: I don't own smallville or it's characters sadly. though if I had Clois would have happened sooner! CJ, Lily, Ella, and the other oc's are mine._

Author's Note: Some characters may be a bit AU. The Time line doesn't go exactly like the seasons. Like for example Lex is good, Kara is Clark's younger sister, and Lois knew about them before chloe.

_**Chapter 1: The beginning**_

_**Monday, April 28, 2007**_

**"Clark I'm going job hunting today and you're going with me. Don't even think of saying no, I really need your support. Besides you promised me that if I quit the Inquisitor, we could apply to the Daily Planet together." Clark looked at Lois and said, "Fine! I know the new editor, Perry White. He's an old friend, so I can got us an interview but the rest is up to us. It starts at 4:30 p.m. That leaves us with 5 hours to eat breakfast and get ready for the interview. " Lois couldn't believe what Clark just said, it was like she was in shock or something. When she finally snapped out, after what felt like forever to Clark but was actually only a few minutes, Lois jumped off the living room couch and hugged Clark. At first he was surprised but soon he hugged her back while listening to her say thank-you over again and again. Soon they were eating breakfast and practicing on each about what to say. Surprisingly, Clark and Lois were ready on time. They took Lois's car with Lois driving of course. It was 4:12 p.m. when they parked by 4:20 both were waiting for the secretary to tell to go in.**

**Meanwhile inside the office Perry was going over Lois and Clarks' resumes. He was surprised when Clark asked for an interview for a friend and himself in one of their emails. Of course he said yes, he'd been trying to get him to join the planet for three years. On checking over Lois's resume he saw great potential for a reporter. Looking at Clark's resume he saw the same potential and that both would work great as partners. He decided to hire them as Cub Reporters but first he wanted to talk them and see how much Clark had changed and just who this Lois Lane was.**

**When the secretary let them in the office Perry couldn't believe his eyes. Clark had grown into handsome, tall, and intelligent looking young man. He still had his manners Perry saw Clark let a beautiful, smart, tall brunette young woman in before him and made sure she sat down first. Lois wasn't what he expected to see when she walked. He figured she be spunky, pretty, blonde and short or to have black hair, be nice looking, and short in height. When he talked to them it seemed they were well prepared, and they definitely looked like Daily Planet reporters.**

**"You're hired and you'll start out as cub reporters because you are qualified as much. You will get your own desks but you'll be partners," was what Lois and Clark were hearing Perry say." You'll start on Tuesday, May 6, 2006. Before you start here as practice I want you to dig a little into your family past. See what kind of things they did, were part of, or" said Perry almost done with his little speech, "were involved in. I want you to help each other out. This way I can see how good you'll be when I give you an assignment." They were thrilled and couldn't wait to go back the farm to celebrate.**

**At the farm Lois and Clark called the kids down to tell them the news. Maddie, CJ, Lily, and Ella all came down the stairs. They still couldn't believe how they'd become the girls parents and CJ's legal guardians. Of course without Lex's help and their friend/lawyer Eliot and their social worker Parker none of it would have been possible. The kids rushed up to hug them, and Lily asked" how did your interview go Mom?'' while at the same time Maddie asked" how did your interview go Dad?" Clark answered for the both of them, " We got the job but Perry wants us to do a story to see how good we are." Lois asked them how they were, how was school, and did they finish their homework. They answered in order, "school was good/boring/fun/yummy!"(Maddie, CJ, Lily, Ella). To celebrate a the job acceptance and the good day the kids had they decided on pizza. The kids and Clark were setting the table while Lois dialed the number when Lex, Kara, Bart, Parker and Eliot came in. "Hey guys! What do you want on your pizza?" said Lois. They said hi back and told her what they wanted.**


	4. Ch2: Dinner and Ch3: Self Revelations

_Chapter 2: Dinner_

When the table was set everyone sat down and talked about their day, while they waited for the pizzas to arrive. They sat in this order Lex, CJ, Maddie, Parker, Eliot, Lily, Bart, Kara, Lois, Clark, and Ella. When the pizzas arrived they dug in happily. Lois seemed to be listening and talking back but in reality her mind was a million miles away**.****" I can't believe White wants us to look into our pasts for the article. I wonder what he would say if he knew whats happened to me these past 3 ½ years. Hell I wonder what my families' past is like. I guess I could call the General up for some information and Uncle Gabe as well. Of course I'll have to ask him not tell Chloe. Oh My Gosh! CHLOE! How am I going to tell her I got a job at the Planet. That's it as soon as everyone is in bed he and I are going to have a nice long conversation. Ooh crap Parker asked me something." **" What did you say Parker?" asked Lois, " I said do you want to schedule the May check-up during the week or weekend? Are you okay Lois?"-Parker. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about what to write for my article and I'm fine. As for the check-up during the weekend is better for the kids and us right Clark?" - Lois.

_Earlier_

Clark was talking to Ella about her day with her Auntie Kara and Uncle Bart. She had learned about the plants, trees, and animals today while at the park. Ella said, " … and guess who I saw at the park today Daddy?" "I don't know Ella, was it the Easter Bunny," answered Clark. "Nooo!" she giggled, " silly daddy! I saw Dick, Barbara, and Tim. Mr. Wayne was in a meeting so Mr. Alfred took them to the park. Auntie and Uncle talked with him, while I played with the big kids. Tim was kind of annoying because he got worried every time I went up the stairs to the big slide. I mean its not like I'll fall, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." "Oh really. That's interesting to hear, I'll call Bruce tomorrow and invite him, Alfred, and the kids over. After I talk to your mom of course. I'm sure Tim knows you're a big girl, but I think he just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt. So did you have fun with them?" said Clark.

Ella got this mischievous look in her eyes. She answered, " Yes, I did daddy. You know how Tim can move like an acrobat. Well I decided to call him bat-boy. You should have seen everyone's faces. It was totally cool and I was laughing so hard." When Clark heard that he couldn't stop laughing either. When he calmed down, he told Ella to finish eating her slice. Turning to look at the table Clark thought about the interview and the article he now had to write. **"I wonder what Perry will think if he knew what's happened since we saw each other last. That doesn't even include the emails we sent each other. Finding out about my families' past will be interesting. Maybe I should find out more about my alien heritage too. I'll ask Lois and Lex to help me. Speaking of Lex, I'm so glad he bought the Planet. He and Perry really helped out the paper. Chloe is so proud of him and Oh My Gosh! CHLOE what will she think when she finds out about our new jobs at the planet. It's ok Lois and I will talk tonight and sort it out. Lois is looking at me and speaking I guess I should listen" **thought Clark as he catched some of what Lois said. "…the check-up during the weekend is better for the kids and us right Clark?" -Lois.

Clark's answer was, " uhh, yeah the weekend works." If Lois noticed his hesitation when he answered she didn't show it in her face, then she turned to talk to Parker again. The rest of dinner was fun but pretty calm. Ice cream sundaes were served for dessert. Lily cleaned up the table, while CJ and Maddie washed the dishes. Kara and Bart went to bed in the small guest house, they had built last summer. Lex, Eliot, and Parker left to go to their own homes. Lois went to give Ella a bath before bed and I cleaned up the living room of all the toys the little ones had played with earlier.

_Chapter 3: Self Revelations_

Once Everyone was in bed or at least in their rooms Lois and I took our turns to shower. I finished first so I was ready first. As I waited for Lois to finish up, I cleaned up my room abit and picked some clothes for tomorrow. As I was picking up clothes I found a couple of Lois's clothes as well. I realized that she lived in my room more than she did in hers. Half of her stuff were either in my closet/hamper, or in my drawer. I also remembered that last night we slept in my bed. That happened every once in while since she moved back in. And now it was more frequent like 4 days out of the week she sleeps here. The thing I found most interesting was that I didn't mind it one bit.

Of course since I was in love with her it seemed more like a bonus for me. Yes, I know how can I say it so easily, well I only admitted it 6 months ago to myself. Now I just have to win heart and tell her. It sounds so easy but trust me it's much harder. She is in the room now, looks so completely beautiful without her make- up; and looks ready to have a nice long conversation. I try not stare at her to long because if I do she'll notice and I'll end up blushing and babbling. Her simple pj make her look so innocent and mouthwater and that shirt is wait a minute that's my shirt! "That's my shirt! Lois seriously don't you have any of your own clothe to wear to bed. If you keep this up I'll end up without any clean shirts to wear around the house."-said Clark.


End file.
